


[YOI] Yuri Exchange //Yuri Plisetsky//

by Yugi2167



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, POV Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugi2167/pseuds/Yugi2167
Summary: That's where it all began... One morning that should never have been born... Without any explanation, here I am speechless. I woke up next to Viktor, in Katsudon's body... The beginning of a nightmare...





	1. Lost Bodies and Souls

I woke up, like every morning, in a banal way like the others. I stretched, still in my bed and gently opened my eyelids. I looked for Potya, but I didn't see my cat. Moreover, my vision was cloudy and the place didn't remind me in any way my room. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I jumped. What the...

"Did you sleep nice my little pork piglet?" Murmured a voice familiar to me.

Pork... Piglet??! I shuddered and sat up abruptly to see the face of who's dared to put his hands on me. I noticed at this moment I was undressed... Viktor straightened up in his turn. His gaze plunged into mine, he kissed me without hesitation. I was shocked and paralyzed by this gesture...

"Hmm ... You look very tense this morning. Did you make a bad dream Yuuri?" Viktor said in happy look.

I didn't take his question, still paralyzed with fear. I looked at the bedside table on my side of the bed and saw Katsudon's glasses resting there... Do not tell me... I'm in the body of this asshole..?? IT'S A JOKE??!! ... How can this be possible????

Angry, I took the glasses on the table to see more clearly with this shit sight, got up from the bed, took some clothes in the wardrobe and stepped out of the room furiously. I didn't greet anyone in passing, took things to eat quickly and left home to go home. But a few steps later, I realized that I was indeed in Japan and not in Russia... What rotten luck... I was as anxious as angry about this situation. I picked up Katsudon's phone in my pocket and looked for Yuuko in the contacts. Maybe she'll be able to help me, especially keeping me away from Viktor as long as it gets better. I don't want him to put his hand on me again, even if it's not my body, or even he tries anything that could shock me for life...

"Oh, Yuuri is you?"

"Yeah, you're at the ice rink there? I must see you now, it's urgent."

"Uh yes.. Ok. You look tense this morning.."

"Exactly, I will explain you it." I finished hanging up without waiting for an answer.

I went to the ice-skating rink in this town, which I don't remember the name anymore. It doesn't matter. I went inside and walked over to the counter. Yuuko arranged the layout of the skates. I questioned her with my rebellious airs.

"Ah Yuuri, I didn't see you. What happened to you today, you wasn't sleep very well to be in such a bad mood?" She said in incomprehension.

"Yeah we can say that.."

So I explained to her the problem that gnaws at me. Of course she didn't believe her ears. I grimaced when she said that she understood why my expression was a massacring mood.

"So you didn't tell Viktor about it?"

"Well no he's obsessed with me! ..This body! You understand? In short I don't want he touch me until we have solved this problem!"

"Of course I understand. If you want I can talk to him? He will surely understand and leave you alone until everything is put back in order. The whole thing would be to bring the other Yuuri..."

"Pff Yakov must understand anything." I smiled slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days have passed since this tragedy. Viktor left me alone and slept in his respective room under the request of Yuuko and myself, while I was worried about what the piglet do with my own body. Finally, Viktor had the idea of taking him and I to Russia, to see the other Yuuri and to see together what we could do about it. I want to see grandpa again, it's going to be hard to explain the situation...

During the embarkation, Viktor couldn't stop to lay his hands on my ass or my hips. It was very frustrating and I didn't fail to make him recall by a punch in the face or a knee shot where I think. During the flight, I listened only to the music offered by the pig's playlist, besides almost as shit, while looking at the sky through the bay window, to not listen Viktor who was sitting next to me. His picturesque state of mind tired me. I often asked him to close it, because of my murderous mood, not supporting anything anymore... Finally, he had even come to speak alone, or from time to time to Makkachin of everything and nothing. Captivating isn't it? I sighed in annoyance, looking forward to arrive in Russia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally arrived in our country, a slight smile appeared on my face. At least I have succeeded in bringing Viktor back to Russia. Grandpa, Potya.. you miss me so much...


	2. Meetings again

When I arrived in Russia, I pressed Viktor to get to the Moscow skating rink as fast as possible. We had to find the piglet as soon as possible. When we arrived, I saw myself on the ice...missing jumps. Mila laughed at me. I struck my face with my hand. This idiot dirty my reputation...

"Yuri what the hell are you doing???!! Since when fail you quadruple now???" Said Yakov irritated.

"S... sorry..." Katsudon replied uncomfortably.

At these words I approached them, and pointed the pork with my finger, proudly.

"It's not him the real Yuri, THIS IS ME!!"

Everyone jumped. Obviously, I didn't think about the problem of our two names... So I repeated my sentence but in Russian, to show the reliability of my remarks.

"Viktor, since when Yuuri Katsuki speaks Russian?" Yakov asked in our language.

"It's a long story.." replied Viktor uncomfortably.

Finally, Viktor and I explained the problem to them. Their eyes widened as never before.

"Oh I understand now... Indeed I found really strange he didn't speak Russian at all and plus he didn't know us when he saw us two or three days ago. I thought he was amnesic or something like that, but not because he only knew Yakov among us, and his constant failures in jumps also left me perplexed, neither aggressive nor angry, cute I would say, but I said to myself, Yuri must be sick it's not possible." Mila laughed.

"Mila..." I groaned, looking at her bluntly.

"Here, I recognize the real Yuri Plisetsky!" She burst out laughing.

"And Yuri was never polite to me." Yakov added, a bit lost.

"Yeah, but it doesn't shock you that it happened to them? Well I don't know you but I find it strange and frightening." exclaimed Georgi thoughtfully and uneasy.

"That's why I came here with Viktor to try to find a solution, WHILE KEEPING MY EYES ON HIM!" I exclaimed in the direction of Katsudon.

It was by turning towards him that I noticed Viktor, who had just thrown himself on the piglet with joy, in other words, on my body! Angry, I walked in their direction and gave a huge kick on the side of Viktor, since he was put me to the ground.

"YOU DON'T TOUCHE ME, THAT'S CLEAR??!! I was staring at him high, by a black look.

"But I want my pork piglet." He replied, in a comedy.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH THIS BODY I SAID!!!"

"Wow... Indeed it's rather disturbing..." Replied Mila uneasy.

"AND YOU KATSUDON STOPS TO MAKE THIS HEAD OF FEAR, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ME!!

"Gomen... But it's not easy at the same time, I never see me angry as you are..."

"STOP YOU TWO, WE ONLY HEAR YOU HERE!!" Yelled suddenly the old man.

"Yeah but it's mostly Plisetsky we hear." Laughed Mila amused.

"Shut up old woman." I grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, the joy was when I saw grandpa comes to fetch me. Without thinking, I jumped into his arms...and again forgot his problem back...

"Sorry grandpa I still forgot..."

\- H...huh... grandpa?? But who are you young man??!!" He said very surprised as I tried to take him up.

Poor grandpa... Suddenly Viktor stepped in our direction, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Mr. Plisetsky, your grandson is not the one who's on the edge of the rink. Your real grandson is the one who keeps you in balance."

"What???!!!! What are you talking about???? I don't understand?? It is true that since the last few days Yuri has a strange and unusual behavior, but this is not a reason to get out of such nonsense!!" My grandfather got upset in the incomprehension.

"Mr. Nikiforov is unfortunately right, Mr. Plisetsky. Yuri Plisetsky, your grandson is the one who stands next to you." The others came forward, their eyes bored.

"What do you mean?? It's completely insane." Replied my grandfather, not at all fond of the situation.

Thus we explained the tragic situation to him. He was speechless, myself, I didn't even know if I could go back home, or if I had to stay the rest of my life Yuuri Katsuki and live with people I don't know much about... This situation began to despair. Grandpa was still not 100% convinced of what was going on between piglet and me. I looked up.

"Grandpa... So let me see Potya if you're not persuaded of what I'm living..." I said desolate and desperate.

He opened his eyes wide.

"Yurachka..."


	3. Acknowledgment and competition

After some hesitation, grandpa finally agreed to take me home to see my cat. When we arrived I hurried back to my room. I opened the door abruptly. Potya was sitting on the bed, making his toilet. I walked slowly to my cat. He lifted the truffle to smell the air and see who was trying to come to him. The others looked at me in great silence, it was almost anxious. When I was up to the feline, I touched one of my fingers near his truffle and whispered soft words to reassure him.

"I dare touch him anymore, he stops not scratching me." Katsudon said in a trembling voice.

"Pff sissy." I grinned at the corner of my lips, before stroking Potya and taking the latter in my arms.

I summarized with mild and simple words the situation that gnaws to my cat. He began to purr and put his head affectionately against my chest. I caressed him with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again." I said with a calm look.

"Yurachka... I cannot believe it, it's really you...?" Said my grandfather, still shocked.

"Yes grandpa." I replied, with a faint look in his direction.

At these words he advanced rapidly towards me and took me affectionately in his arms. I released Potya from mine. I could not help letting go of a few tears before responding tenderly to his embrace.

"How could that happenned?" Grandpa asked me while relaxing.

"I've no idea. I just woke up as usual but nothing was the same. I feel like a nightmare..." I replied frustrated and annoyed.

"Even a doctor could do nothing I think, in my opinion it will be necessary to wait until the process happens again between you two but in the opposite direction." Affirmed grandpa.

"Yes, Mr. Plisetsky is right, I don't see any other solutions."Confirmed Viktor with a pensive look.

"Pff... I hope it's not going to take too long..." I groaned in anger and impatience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the competition arrived. I had obviously to wear the clothes of Agape and him of Eros for our respective choreographies. I had to admit that he had a certain elegance in it, tss obviously it's me! Even the presenters were surprised at the exchange of our choreographies and didn't hesitate to comment on this fact.

I approached Otabek when I saw him. I had forgotten a few moment I had the face of the piglet... Because of this, he stared at me strangely. I explained the situation to him, and to prove my words to him, I spoke to him briefly in Russian. He opened his eyes as astonished as my grandfather had been. He didn't believe his ears, I would have done the same at his place to be honest...

It was now my turn. I took Katsudon's glasses off before I got back on te rink. I could not see more than thirty-five centimeters in front of me. What shit... I finally performed my choreography as I could before making my final prayer signifying the end of my program. I tried to regain my breath under the applause of the public. My score was obviously lower than what I usually do. Well the only good thing about all of this is that the Yuri Angels will not bother me for a while. The other Yuuri was a much better performance than mine and won his own personal best. Anger rose in me, I could not stand this pig... Just a desire, that this nightmare stops...


	4. Compassion

The next day was the same problem for the long program. I had to borrow another costume from Viktor since the one I usually use for Allegro Appassionato was too small for this pork piglet body. And no! I'm not small it's this asshole who is tall!!!

Anyway, I knew I would have to worry about running it because you have to be rather supple and graceful to do this program... Exactly what this body doesn't give me enough. Even Yakov had left all hope behind him for my victory. Lilia doesn't even take me anymore since I returned to Russia. It's very motivating, thank you, in addition to the stress I tell you not my condition... I just want to smash faces and to exteriorize my anger to everyone in these places.

During my passage, I missed most of my jumps because of my nerves and my anxiety. I couldn't even catch my foot during the spiral, so I had to improvise another mouvement, evidently less graceful than expected. Finally, realizing it was hard to get back to first place on the podium, I breathed a great blow and took the opportunity to realize that it is not really easy to be Yuuri Katsuki. The last few weeks I've been in Katsudon's body have taught me things. Being an adult requires a lot of responsibility, caring for oneself is not always easy, and the problem of sight and flexibility, for example, will be difficult to restore or never because of age and problems in general. It is partly for this reason he's still thinking about the continuation of his career, if he will change his path and what road to take to continue his life. I criticize him a lot, but deep down, despite his joy to live, this guy hides well his problems. If Viktor hadn't come to fetch it, I think I would never have had a good rival on the ice, apart JJ known for his legendary arrogance. I closed my eyes for a few moments. Yeah, I'm compassionate, I look like someone cold and impenetrable, and yet I'm more sensitive than you think. And that's what I try to hide it absolutly, making me vulnerable.

I finish my last movements before performing the final position of the choreography. I get caught up in a long, heavy panting. The public still applauded me despite my performance. It made me smile slightly, satisfied by their support. I approached the bench with Yakov to see the results. The jury placed me in third place behind Beka and JJ. I expected no less anyway.

Before returning to the track, Katsudon came to congratulate me for my performance despite my few failures in jumps. He also apologized for the difficulty his body made me live, hoping that it would soon be arranged. Seeing my own face speak to me with sincerity and tell me such things, made me weird. I stared at him without a word, listening to what he had to say before glancing at me at the ice.

He was performing Yuri On Ice to perfection. I was jealous. Jealous to see him succeed. Maybe that's how he feels when we compete together? When I success it when I'm still at the beginning of my career? I must admit that it is boring under this point of view, and yet this asshole continued to smile and content himself with what he had accomplished. I think that whatever I do, I would never really understand this pork piglet. But at least I tried. Pff not out of envy, but because I find myself in the same situation.

Katsudon found himself above JJ against all expectations, thus bringing me down to fourth place. I have never descended so low since my beginnings with the seniors... But Katsudon yeah, even lower... The bitter taste of the defeat is never pleasant, especially when we know that we made our best to succeed. Sorry grandpa, I failed... Suddenly I saw Viktor as well as Katsudon approaching me. With a smile on their lips, they took me tenderly in their arms warmly. I remained paralyzed with fear in front of their gesture, eyes more wide than ever...

"Yurio... The most important is not necessarily to win or to succeed, the most important is the love you give on what you do, and the satisfaction of having accomplished it.." Murmured suddenly Katsudon with a soft voice.

"You have nothing to blame yourself, you have done your best in the time both of you were given to adapt to your bodies before the championship. Just... Keep believing in your dreams and do not forget them..." Replied Viktor in the same tone of voice.

I was speechless. Why do they tell me that? I closed my eyes gently. Suddenly everything became black. I didn't feel anything. Everything was empty around me, as if I were floating in nothingness. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a sofa. My head hurt and reasoned unpleasantly. I noticed that I was not at home and everything was messy. Where am I? Then, it was at that moment I recognized my blonde wick covering the right part of my face. Surprised, I looked at my hands and my clothes. Did I finally regain my body?? I went to the bathroom to look at my reflection in the mirror, confirming my suspicions. I was relieved. Was all this a bad dream? Suddenly I heard a noise emanating from the room where I was and saw Katsudon walking like a zombie surely looking for his glasses. It was there I remembered that Viktor and the pork piglet had invited me to eat and celebrate their engagement for the umpteenth time. In fact, I came basically only to eat but the evening went in wrong way.

I took Katsudon's glasses that were under a piece of furniture before facing him with my rebellious look.

"Oï, is that what you're looking for piglet?" I cried, pointing at the glasses and handing it to him.

"Yes thanks. Did you sleep well? Sorry about the mess, I didn't think it would end like this.." He sneered nervously while putting on those glasses.

"I knew better. Hey Katsudon!" I asked him again.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you choose as a way later, never cease to believe in what you want and in your dreams!" I said in a firm voice.

"Um, okay, but why are you telling me that?" He asked surprised.

"It's Viktor who told me and I believe in it." I replied before sketching a satisfied smile.

He answered my smile. I was satisfied with what I've accomplished. I said it. I told him. Now you are master of your choices Yuri Katsuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
